


And I Never Saw You Coming

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Eddie, bottom!Mike, lots of fun lol, top!Richie, whose pov is it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: for this request i got on my tumblr (@bi-beverie hmu): "hi hello!! was jw, would u ever write nsfw reddie with mike wheeler thrown in? or like maybe they all met at college & became close friends, and after a party or something they somehow end up having a threesome lmao but it feels natural to them and they’re so into it hhh"





	And I Never Saw You Coming

**Author's Note:**

> imma keep it real with you chief, I did not proofread this lol happy spring break yall
> 
> title from the song state of grace by taylor swift

Mike leaned a little further than he needed to into Richie’s grip as he escorted him back to his room, held Eddie’s hand a little tighter than necessary. He was undoubtedly trashed, his social filter washed away with all of the vodka he’d had that night. “Guys, this is so much fun,” Mike grinned as he leaned his head on Richie’s chest, Eddie searching Mike’s pockets for the key to his apartment. Lucas and Dustin were having a “guys’ weekend” just the two of them, and Will was at his boyfriend’s house for the weekend, leaving Eddie and Richie to make sure he got to bed safe. Sober Mike had insisted he would be fine by himself, but sober Eddie and Richie knew better and already had clothes packed, as they knew drunk Mike would want them to stay with him. Mike was the clingiest, most affectionate drunk out of all of their friends, and Eddie and Richie had admitted to each other the night before that they both adored it. They were more than happy to take care of him.

“Yeah?” Richie grinned as he led Mike inside. Eddie made sure to put the key in a safe place before taking Mike’s hand again.

“Yeah!” Mike beamed. “I always have fun when I’m with you guys.” Richie and Eddie shared a smile, and Richie pulled them both into a hug.

“Do you wanna go to sleep, Mike?” Eddie asked softly in his ear. Mike pulled back and pouted at both of them.

“Can you come with me?” Eddie and Richie both smiled softly at him, love overflowing from their gazes - they were both drunk as well, and therefore didn’t bother hiding how fond they were of Mike and his adorable little pouts.

“Of course we will.” Eddie kissed Mike’s cheek before guiding him by the hand to his bedroom.

“We should keep partying,” Mike said, his words slurred and eyes drooping. “Guys, for real, I’m having so much fun.”

“We can take the party to the bed if you want,” Richie joked in Mike’s ear, his hands on Mike’s waist. Richie loved making Mike blush, and that particular joke made Mike giggle and lean back into Richie’s chest. Richie’s heart melted; he swore he could feel his pupils shaping themselves into hearts. He pressed a kiss to Mike’s temple. “God, you’re cute. Eddie, how is he allowed to be this cute?”

“Beats me,” Eddie said over his shoulder with a playful smile. “Mike, can I party in my pajamas?” Mike nodded softly, still leaning into Richie. Eddie giggled and kissed Mike’s cheek. Mike smiled softly as Eddie nuzzled his face into Mike’s cheek. “Do you wanna get into your pajamas, too?” Mike looked to Richie, as if he would have the answer.

“I think you should, pumpkin,” Richie said, booping Mike’s nose lightly. “I think we’re all a little partied out.” Mike looked a bit conflicted, but he eventually nodded and accepted the pajamas Eddie handed to him.

“Gonna brush my teeth,” Mike mumbled, heading for the bathroom. They both looked after him with matching smiles on their faces, smiles which they turned on each other as the door closed.

“You’re both so cute,” Eddie sighed as he tossed Richie his pajama pants. Richie happily swapped them in for his jeans, much preferring the feel of the soft flannel. He whistled as Eddie changed in front of him.

“You’re quite the sight yourself,” he winked. Eddie rolled his eyes; they always did this, the flirting thing. All three of them, but Richie was especially bad.

“I’m glad we’re staying over tonight,” Eddie murmured as he crawled into Mike’s bed. Richie’s heart sang at the sight.

“Yeah, me too.”

“You coming to bed?”

“I gotta pee first.” For whatever reason, that made both of them burst into giggles. Mike emerged from the bathroom in a t-shirt and pajama pants, a drunken and confused look on his face.

“What’s funny?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing, darlin’,” Richie said, kissing the top of his head before disappearing into the bathroom.

Mike just shrugged and dropped his clothes into his hamper. He sighed as he crawled under the blanket, the sheets cool and soft on his warm skin. “I love this,” he smiled, melting into the bed. He scooted closer to Eddie and rested his head on his chest. His eyes fell heavily closed. His fingertips ran over the soft fabric of Eddie’s shirt, his mind swimming and fading with how soft and warm and happy he felt. “I love you.”

He felt Eddie smiling as he kissed his forehead. “I love you, too.”

“And I love Richie,” Mike sighed.

“I love Richie, too,” Eddie giggled.

“You two talking about me?” Richie’s voice came floating into the room as he exited the bathroom. Mike lifted his head as much as he could, despite the heaviness of his head.

“Richie!” He beamed and reached over Eddie for him. He looked up at Eddie then, his nose brushing against Eddie’s jaw. “Oh my god, Eddieee, Richie’s here!” Richie and Eddie shared another smile over Mike’s head before Richie slid into the bed on the other side of Mike. “Richie, Richie, guess what?” Mike giggled, his head lolling back into Richie’s chest as Richie spooned him from behind.

“Hmm, what is it, sweet pea?” Richie hummed into Mike’s hair.

“Eddie ‘n’ me love you _so_ much.” He smiled to himself, his eyes falling shut again.

“Oh, do you?” Richie raised his eyebrows suggestively at Eddie, who rolled his eyes. Mike nodded. Richie kissed his ear then, making him giggle. “Well, then you two are in luck. Because I love you both” _kiss_ “so” _kiss_ “much.” He then proceeded to press an onslaught of kisses to Mike’s neck, making him giggle and squirm even further into Eddie’s grip. Eddie beamed and held him close. Richie was right behind, wrapping his arms around both Eddie and Mike. He ceased his kiss attack, softly nuzzling his face into Mike’s hair.

“I love cuddling with you guys,” Mike said, his eyes still closed as he slipped closer and closer to sleep.

“Gotta be careful with cuddling, though,” Richie answered in a jokingly warning tone, “it’s a slippery slope to fucking.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and Richie smirked at him. Neither of them were expecting what Mike said next: “God, that would be even better.” Eddie’s and Richie’s eyes widened, and they once again met over Mike’s head. There was uncertainty, questioning in each of their gazes. “I wanna fuck both of you,” Mike continued. Eddie blushed. Richie’s mouth fell open slightly. “Well,” he giggled, “I want both of _you_ to fuck _me_.”

“How about we just go to bed for now?” Eddie suggested, his voice strained. He pet Mike’s hair affectionately, but Richie could tell he was still processing what Mike had said. Mike frowned.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice suddenly weak, dejected.

“Hey,” Eddie said softly with a kiss to Mike’s forehead. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for, okay? I think we’re all just tired right now.”

“So I didn’t make it weird?”

“Never,” Richie assured him, holding him tighter. “Making things weird is my job.” Mike smiled softly at that and snuggled further into his pillow.

“It’s cute when you do it.” Mike’s words were so slurred they were almost incomprehensible.

“You’re cute.” Richie kissed his cheek, but he was already asleep. Richie met Eddie’s eyes then, something he’d been avoiding for a few moments. His cheeks were still red, and Richie could feel that his own were probably a similar shade. “So…” he trailed off.

“We can talk about it tomorrow,” Eddie whispered. “Or, maybe let it slide?”

“Let’s sleep on it.”

Eddie nodded, and they both closed their eyes and settled into the pillows. Neither of them fell asleep for a long while.

 

 

They didn’t talk about it the next morning. They all are breakfast and nursed their hangovers the together, no one saying anything out of the ordinary. That is, until Eddie and Richie left together. The walk to their own respective apartments wasn’t far, but the air was charged between them. “So are we gonna talk about it now?” Richie asked. Eddie immediately turned bright red.

“He didn’t seem to remember saying anything like that,” he answered.

“But… do you think he meant it?”

Eddie chanced a look at Richie from the corner of his eye. “Do you want him to mean it?”

“Honestly?” Richie blew air out of his mouth and gave a small chuckle. “Yeah. Do you?” Eddie nodded. “God, you’re cute when you blush,” he beamed, placing a kiss to Eddie’s warm cheek. Eddie playfully pushed him away.

“So, how do we bring this up? Should we ask him what he remembers?”

“I think we should do it the fun way,” Richie answered, waggling his eyebrows. Eddie didn’t know what he meant by that, but he was excited to find out.

 

 

The next day Mike got a text from Richie as he was leaving a job interview. **me n eds are bored so we crashed your place. whered ya go?** Mike smiled to himself; Richie and Eddie were exactly the people he needed to be around after the stress of the interview. **Headed back home now. Just had a job interview so I’m a little stressed, just a heads up lol** he sent back.

About fifteen minutes later he was walking into his apartment and slinging his bag off his shoulder. “Mikey’s home!” he immediately heard Richie exclaim. But it was Eddie who met him first.

“How did it go?” he asked excitedly.

“I think it went… well…” he trailed off in confusion as Eddie took his blazer off for him and hung it up. Before he could ask why he did that, or even thank him for it, Richie was in front of him.

“Damn, Wheeler. You clean up nice.” Richie said it casually enough, jokingly enough, but the way his eyes swept over Mike’s body sure didn’t feel like a joke. Mike blushed, a snarky comment on his lips - a comment which died as soon as Richie started fingering the tip of Mike’s tie. Richie crowded into his space then, his curls hanging in his eyes as he smiled down at Mike. “You must be tired. Come on, come sit down.” Mike’s mouth hung open, speechless, when Richie grabbed his tie and started walking backwards, pulling Mike along with him. He let out an audible gasp when Richie sat down on the couch and pulled Mike onto his lap.

“Wh-what’s happening?” he stuttered, breathless and confused and blushing all the way down his chest. He must’ve fantasized about this at least a hundred times, but he’d never dreamt that it might come true, and the fact that it was had his heart trying to punch its way out of his chest. He gasped again when he felt one of Eddie’s hands on his waist, the other brushing gently through his hair.

“Do you remember what you told us last night?” he asked softly. Mike’s blood ran cold. No, he didn’t fucking remember what blackout drunk Mike had admitted to, but he had a pretty good guess. He shook his head, unable to speak, and prayed that his friends weren’t just making fun of him. At his core he knew they would never be so cruel, but he genuinely couldn’t believe his deepest fantasy was coming true.

Richie lightly grabbed his chin, guiding his gaze to his own dark blue one. “You told us you wanted us both to fuck you.” Mike screwed his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands, his ears, cheeks, and chest on fire. “Hey, it’s okay,” Richie soothed as he gently pulled Mike’s hands away from his face. He was vaguely aware that Eddie was rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs. “We want that too, if you still want it.” Mike’s eyes widened, and his jaw visibly dropped.

“Really?” he asked, his voice breaking as he looked between the two of them.

“Really,” Eddie confirmed with a smile and a soft kiss to Mike’s temple. Mike’s eyes flew back to Richie’s.

“What d’ya say?” Richie grinned. He twisted Mike’s tie around his hand, pulling him slowly closer and closer until he could feel Richie’s breath on his lips as he asked, “Do you want us to fuck you?” Mike nodded, and with that Richie pulled him in that last inch and brought their lips together. Mike whimpered into the kiss and steadied himself with his hands on Richie’s shoulders. His lips were even softer than they looked, plump and full as they caressed Mike’s. Richie’s hands were on his hips and Eddie’s hands were on his waist, and soon he felt Eddie’s lips on his neck. He moaned into the kiss with Richie went he felt Eddie start to suck on a sensitive spot on his throat. Richie took the opportunity to tease the tip of his tongue over Mike’s bottom lip. Just as Mike began seeking more, Richie grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back. Mike moaned. “You want a turn, baby?” Richie asked Eddie, his voice low and gravelly in a way that made Mike’s cock twitch in excitement.

Mike could feel Eddie smiling against his skin as he kissed up his neck, jaw, and cheek before finally cupping his face in his hands and kissing him. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured into Mike’s lips. “Richie and I are gonna take such good care of you.” In stark contrast to Eddie’s sweetness, Richie licked a lewd stripe up the column of Mike’s neck. Mike whined again, his hands gripping each of Eddie’s and Richie’s shirts.

“Gonna take _such_ good care of you,” Richie echoed in Mike’s ear, his voice much darker and more suggestive. He nipped gently at Mike’s neck, making him squirm on his lap as he kissed Eddie. “Gonna fuck you nice and hard, baby. Does that sound good?”

“So good,” Mike gasped as Eddie pulled away to kiss down the other side of his neck.

“Let’s get you to your bed, okay?” Eddie said, nuzzling into Mike’s hair.

“Okay,” Mike answered. He stood up off of Richie’s lap, and as he did he realized that both Eddie and Richie were noticeably hard in their pants as well. Once again, Richie led him by the tie - though this time, Eddie skipped ahead and attached himself to Richie while they walked, kissing his neck and untucking his shirt. However, as they got to Mike’s bedroom, he made no other moves to remove any of Richie’s clothes, just shut the door behind them. Richie kissed Mike deeply as he began loosening Mike’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Mike gripped Richie’s shirt in his hands, but somehow he knew that he wasn’t supposed to take it off. Eddie came up behind him then, kissing his neck again as he slid his hands around Mike’s waist and dipped them down, undoing his belt, then his button and zipper. Mike moaned as Richie and Eddie undressed him, feeling both vulnerable and safe in their hands. Richie pulled away from the kiss, and the two switched then, Eddie sliding Mike’s shirt off his shoulders while Richie took his pants, boxers, and socks off. Mike curled in on himself, left only in his loose tie. Eddie walked around and stood next to Richie, and the two leaned into one another as they took Mike in with their eyes.

“Beautiful,” Richie breathed in awe. Mike blushed and looked away.

Eddie hummed in agreement. “Do you think we should leave the tie on?” Eddie asked conspiratorially. Richie grinned and stepped forward to tighten the tie again.

“I think that’s a great idea. What do you think, sweetheart?” he asked Mike. “You wanna keep it on?” Richie tugged on it playfully, but even the small tug made his cock bounce up against his stomach. He nodded. “God, Eds, look how hard he is already,” Richie marveled. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I think he likes being on display for us,” Eddie smirked. The way they were talking about him like he wasn’t there had Mike whimpering. They both met his eyes then, as if his whimper reminded them of his presence. Eddie gently pulled Mike’s arms away from himself as Richie cupped his cheek. “Tell us what you want, baby,” Eddie encouraged him.

“I want you,” he answered honestly. “I wanna do whatever you want me to.”

Richie and Eddie met eyes for a brief moment before Richie stepped back into Mike’s space, running his hand over his chest and side as he leaned down to kiss at the shell of his ear. “Yeah? You want us to use you however we want?” Mike moaned and nodded he felt a bead of precome run down his cock. Richie looked him in the eye and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. “Do you wanna get on your knees for us, baby? Does that sound okay?” Mike nodded eagerly and dropped to the floor.

“ _God,_ he’s so _good_ ,” Eddie cooed, stroking Mike’s hair with one hand and palming his cock with the other. Mike felt his eyelids go heavy as he watched both Eddie and Richie stroke themselves through their jeans.

“Bet he loves sucking cock, too,” Richie said. Mike whimpered as Richie dragged his own zipper down. Richie grabbed his jaw. “Yeah? You wanna suck our cocks, baby?”

“Please,” Mike begged, his voice breaking slightly.

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Richie smirked, his tone joking and slightly lighter. It brought Mike back down a bit, grounded him - though it also made the situation even more surreal, reminded him that it was really Richie who was pulling out his dick for Mike to suck, _Richie Tozier._ And _Eddie Kaspbrak_ was doing the same. Mike licked his lips, feeling an almost overwhelming amount of anticipation and love. He moaned aloud at the sight of their cocks, both gorgeous and entirely too tempting in their own ways. He also loved the way they kept their clothes on while they had him naked on the floor for them. “Would you like to go first, my dear?” Richie offered to Eddie.

But Eddie shook his head and bit Richie’s shoulder. “Wanna watch you two first,” he smiled coyly, pressing slow, wet kisses to Richie’s freckles. Richie smiled and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s hair.

“You ready, baby?” Richie asked Mike as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Please,” Mike nodded enthusiastically, desperately. “Wanna taste you so bad.” His cock twitched at the way Richie’s eyes visibly darkened, his jaw clenching. He ran the head of his cock over Mike’s lips, and Mike opened his mouth eagerly.

“Good boy,” Richie praised as he slid his cock past Mike’s lips onto his tongue. Mike wrapped his lips around him and moaned at the salty taste. He bobbed his head, letting himself adjust to Richie’s size as the latter rocked his hips slowly, shallowly, but steadily into Mike’s mouth. Mike kept his hands in his lap as he ran his tongue over the underside of Richie’s cock.

“Look at him, keeping his hands to himself,” Eddie said, pride, wonder, and condescension all mingling in his voice. Mike looked up to find Eddie’s eyes trained on Mike’s mouth as he stroked his cock slowly. Mike mewled and clenched his fists.

“So good for us,” Richie murmured in agreement. He slid his cock further and further into Mike’s mouth until he had him gagging.

“Fuck,” Eddie breathed. He kissed Richie’s shoulder again. “My turn?”

Richie looked between Eddie and Mike for a moment, then smirked and held Mike’s head down for a couple of seconds before sliding out, a string of saliva running from Mike’s mouth to the head of Richie’s cock. “Have at it,” he smiled. He stroked his now wet cock, a sight (and sound) which almost distracted Mike from how excited he was to taste Eddie. Eddie gently guided Mike’s head up by his chin, and Mike eagerly, pliantly stuck his tongue out. Eddie ran the head of his cock over Mike’s tongue before sliding most of his cock down Mike’s throat. Mike gagged, but he loved the burn in his throat, loved that Eddie wasn’t shy about making a mess of him. “Fuck, baby,” Richie murmured as Eddie grabbed Mike’s hair and began fucking his mouth. Richie cupped Mike’s cheek and wiped away his tears. “Look, his cock’s fucking dripping.” Mike blushed as Richie and Eddie both marveled at the sight of his aching cock, which, sure enough, had precome sliding down it. Richie gave Mike a wondrous smile. “Do you like choking on his cock, angel?” Mike nodded as best he could and preened under the attention when Richie stroked his hair. He watched Richie and Eddie share a knowing glance, and Eddie slipped his cock out of Mike’s mouth. Mike whined at the loss, but Eddie pulled him carefully into him so that Mike’s head rested against his hip. “Sweetheart?” Richie asked as he lightly stroked Mike’s cheek. Mike listened with hooded eyes but rapt attention. “Do you want us to fuck you?”

Mike’s eyes widened, and he nodded so quickly his hair bounced around his head. “God, I want that so bad.” Richie and Eddie smiled down at him and both helped him to his feet, then over to his bed. They laid him down, then each lay next to him, stroking his hair and kissing his cheeks and neck. Richie slipped off the bed then, and Eddie stayed with Mike, soothingly running his fingers over his skin as they both watched Richie completely undress. Then Richie was crawling back into bed beside Mike, and Eddie was slipping off to the other side, removing his own clothes. Richie was running his fingers through Mike’s hair and kissing down his neck as Eddie rummaged through his bag and returned to the bed with a bottle of lube.

Eddie kissed Mike’s forehead as he settled in next to him. Looking to Richie, he asked, “Do you wanna get it started, or should I?”

“Wanna watch you open him up,” Richie answered, a dark smile on his face.

Eddie returned his smile and kissed Mike’s lips slowly. “You ready, baby?” Mike nodded. “You know you can tell us to stop whenever you want, right?”

“I know,” Mike smiled softly, the anticipation in his chest easing a bit when Richie kissed his hair and Eddie took his hand in his and kissed his knuckles. He opened his legs so that Eddie could fit between them.

“Fuck, baby,” Richie muttered, propping himself up on one of his elbows so that he could watch Eddie kiss down Mike’s stomach and up the insides of his thighs. “You look so beautiful all spread out like this.” Mike turned his head and tried to hide his now blushing face in Richie’s arm, but Richie chuckled and gently guided his face up for a kiss. “You’re so cute when you’re shy,” he murmured against Mike’s lips. Just as Mike was melting into Richie’s kiss, Eddie sucked on a particularly sensitive part of his thigh, making him gasp and buck his hips. Richie broke away from the kiss to admire the way Mike’s soft, pink lips fell open. He ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair and said, “Stop teasing us, baby. I want your fingers in his ass as much as he does.”

“Please,” Mike agreed in a small plea.

“So impatient, both of you,” Eddie grinned. He kissed each of them, then finally uncapped the lube. He poured a generous amount over his fingers and spread it around for a torturously long time before finally bringing his fingers to Mike’s hole. He rubbed his fingers against his entrance, getting it as wet as he could before gently pushing one finger in. Mike let out a small whimper of pleasure. Eddie’s and Richie’s gazes were practically burning his skin, so much that just half of one of Eddie’s fingers had his cock pulsing with need.

As Eddie slid his finger further in, then, out, then in again, over and over, Richie began to skirt his fingertips over Mike’s chest. Richie pressed wet kisses to Mike’s neck and jaw, kisses which made Mike’s eyes flutter shut. He opened his eyes, however, when he felt Richie grazing his fingertips over his lips. Mike opened his mouth and met Richie’s eye, an open invitation. Richie smiled and pressed a kiss to Mike’s forehead. “Good boy,” he praised, his voice a low murmur as he slid two of his fingers into Mike’s mouth. Mike happily wrapped his lips around them, not missing a beat as he got to work running his tongue over them, tasting Richie, getting his fingers nice and wet. His gaze shifted then from Richie’s to Eddie’s. Eddie’s cheeks and chest were both pink as his eyes flickered from Mike’s hole, wrapped around his own finger, to Mike’s mouth, wrapped obscenely around Richie’s fingers. Desire warmed Mike; not only desire, but the pleasure and pride of being so openly desired by the two people he wanted most.

Richie swiftly removed his fingers from Mike’s mouth and began circling one of his nipples with them, getting it wet and hard. Mike could feel Richie’s hard cock twitch against his hip when Mike let out a surprised moan. His hips rolled of their own volition, his cock twitching with want. He felt Eddie pull his finger out, and the pout he sported at the loss soon vanished as he felt two of Eddie’s fingers circling around his hole. He let out a slow groan as Eddie pushed two fingers in. His head fell to the pillow, his eyes shut and lips hanging open as he adjusted to the new sensation. “You look so beautiful like this, baby,” Eddie marveled. “So nice and open for us, aren’t you?” Mike nodded and let out a small whimper. “God, I can’t wait to see you stretched out on our cocks.”

“Fuck,” Mike moaned at the thought. He repeated the sentiment when Richie wrapped his lips around one of his now very sensitive nipples. He felt precome dripping onto his stomach as he watched Richie’s tongue tease him. Mike writhed in pleasure, making Richie chuckle and trail kisses up his neck.

“So sensitive, aren’t you, baby?” His voice was low in Mike’s ear, sending waves of pleasure to his cock. The fact that Eddie was picking up his pace only made Mike moan more. Richie stroked Mike’s hair as he continued, “Love seeing you all riled up, angel. Love watching Eds get you nice and ready for our cocks.” Mike leaned up for a kiss, but Richie only pressed a soft peck to the corner of his lips, otherwise keeping just out of reach, just close enough to drive Mike crazy. “You excited to be stuffed full of cock, sweet pea?”

“Yes,” Mike answered eagerly, his voice breaking. “Please, want you both to fuck me so bad. Wanna make you both feel so good.” Richie hummed in satisfaction and finally brought his lips to Mike’s. Mike kissed him hungrily, pulling him in by his hair.

“God, I can’t wait to be inside of you,” Richie murmured against Mike’s lips.

“He’s so tight, Rich,” Eddie purred. “Do you wanna feel?”

“Fuck yes.” Richie gave Mike a mischievous smile and a kiss to his lips before sliding down the bed, trailing kisses down his body as he went. Once Richie’s fingers were covered in lube, Eddie slid his finger out and watched, enraptured, as Richie replaced it with his own. Mike gasped; Richie’s fingers were noticeably longer than Eddie’s. “Fuck, he is tight.” Richie’s mouth hung open, and his eyes were dark as they met Mike’s. He said to Eddie, while looking in Mike’s eyes, “I think he can take another, though.” Eddie looked up to Mike as well, a silent question which Mike answered with a nod of his head. Richie and Eddie shared a smile that made Mike’s heart buzz warmly. Richie pulled out then and pushed back in with two fingers. Mike’s head fell back against the pillow, a moan of pleasure falling from his lips. His legs almost unconsciously spread wider. “That’s it, baby,” Richie praised, making Mike’s cock throb desperately.

Eddie noticed as it bobbed in appreciation. He smiled and rested his head on Richie’s shoulder. “I think he liked that.” His voice was amused and somewhat condescending as he took Mike’s cock in his hand. “Look at how hard he is for us. Such a good boy.” Mike whimpered and thrust his hips up, warm pleasure coursing through him as his eyes fluttered open to see Eddie smiling down at him and Richie’s eyes shamelessly drinking him in. Between Eddie stroking his cock and Richie finger fucking him, Mike barely registered Eddie asking him, “Do you like being good for us?”

“Yes,” Mike moaned. Pleasure sparked what felt like every nerve ending in his body. He curled his fingers into the sheets and let himself get lost in the way Richie’s fingers felt stretching him open, pressing against his sensitive walls, the way Eddie’s fingers felt wrapped around his cock, spreading precome around the sensitive head. “Fuck, please fuck me.” His voice was a thin, desperate whine, and it had heat coursing through Eddie and Richie’s bodies. Both of their cocks were hard and leaking, they were both desperate to give their boy what he wanted. Sharing a look Eddie took his hand away from Mike’s cock and Richie slid his fingers out of him before grabbing his hips and swiftly flipping him over onto his stomach.

“Hands and knees, baby,” Richie murmured as he pressed kisses down Mike’s spine. Mike did as he was told and shakily lifted himself up. Richie pressed his two fingers back inside of him, making Mike moan and rock his hips back.

“Please, please fuck me, I want your cocks so bad,” Mike nearly cried.

“One more finger, okay baby?” Richie soothed. Then, turning to kiss Eddie, he said to him, “You wanna go fuck his mouth? Give him what he wants?”

Eddie smiled and nodded before kissing Richie again. “He has been good,” he smirked before crawling across the bed to kneel in front of Mike. He lifted his chin and gazed into his starry brown eyes, tracing his lips with his thumb; they were plump and pink and soft, and Eddie couldn’t wait to feel them wrapped around his cock. He told Mike as much, telling him in a gentle voice, “God, baby, your lips are so pretty. Gonna feel so good on my cock, aren’t they?”

“Please,” Mike nodded, his eyebrows drawing together and eyes pleading.

Eddie teased his cock along Mike’s lips, covering them in his precome. Mike’s eyes were heavily hooded as they gazed longingly up at Eddie. “Open up, baby,” Eddie instructed. Mike opened his mouth as wide as it would go. As soon as Eddie slid his cock past Mike’s lips, Richie pressed a third slick finger into Mike’s hole, eliciting a muffled moan. Eddie grabbed Mike’s hair, gently tugging on it as he began to slowly rock his hips, gently fucking Mike’s face. Eddie’s cock hit the back of Mike’s throat at the same moment that Richie’s fingers first brushed against his prostate. Mike let out a noise that was halfway between a gag and a moan as pleasure pulsed deep inside of him. His eyes fluttered shut as he got lost in the pleasure, the wet sounds of Eddie’s cock fucking his mouth and Richie fingers fucking his lubed up ass had Mike’s cock dripping precome onto his sheets. He rocked himself back and forth so that he was filled no matter which way he rocked.

“Yeah, that’s it sweetheart,” Richie encouraged behind him. He ran his hand over Mike’s ass in a way that had the latter shivering pleasantly. Then, after a moment of consideration on Richie’s part, he slid his fingers out of Mike and asked, “Hey, baby?” while leaning over him and brushing his hair out of his face. Eddie gently slid his cock out of Mike’s mouth so he could answer Richie’s question. “How do you feel about ass to mouth?” Mike scrunched up his nose and shook his head slightly. Richie grinned and kissed the corner of his lips. “That is a-okay, angel face.” He looked up at Eddie and asked, “Moment of truth then, though. You wanna get in on this?” He smirked as he gave Mike’s ass a playful slap, making him giggle.

Eddie smiled but shook his head. “Nah, I’m good staying here.” He stroked Mike’s hair, and the affection that overflowed from his gaze had Mike blushing down to his chest and nuzzling into Eddie’s hand.

“Guess your ass is all mine, then,” Richie murmured in Mike’s ear before nipping playfully at his earlobe. He sat up on his knees behind Mike, and the sound of him opening the condom had Mike’s body buzzing with anticipation.

“What do you say, baby? You think you’re ready for my cock?” Mike moaned as he remembered how long Richie’s cock had been.

Eddie loosened his grip on Mike’s hair and suddenly pulled his hips back. “What do you say?”

“I’m ready,” Mike panted, his lips slick and cheeks pink. He looked over his shoulder at Richie as he said, “Please, please fuck me. Want your cock so bad.”

Richie leaned over to give Mike a slow, messy kiss before pulling back. “Damn, Eds,” he smirked, “you taste good.” Then, brushing Mike’s hair back and gripping it slightly, “Doesn’t he taste good, baby?”

“So good,” Mike nodded, smiling coyly up at Eddie.

Richie poured lube into his hand and spread it over his cock. “Then beg for his cock like a good boy.” He circled the head of his cock around Mike’s hole. “Beg for us both, baby.”

“Please,” Mike whimpered brokenly. Please fuck me, please, want you both to fill me up. Want your cocks so bad, want you to use me. Please fuck me, please, please, please.” Richie cocked an eyebrow at Eddie, who gave him a small smile in return. A litany of soft pleas dropped from Mike’s lips. Richie gripped Mike’s hips and lined his cock up with his wet hole.

“Look at me, baby,” Eddie murmured to Mike, and as soon as he did Richie began sliding his cock into Mike’s ass. Eddie shoved his cock down Mike’s throat when he gasped, cutting off his moan. The stretch of Richie’s cock burned, but it felt amazing. Eddie held Mike’s head down until Richie’s cock was all the way inside of him, finally pulling out and letting him breathe as he adjusted to having Richie so deep inside of him. Mike’s breaths were deep and gasping. Richie rolled his hips, eliciting a long, high pitched moan from Mike, whose head fell forward to hang between his arms. “You full enough yet?” Eddie asked, tilting Mike’s chin up.

Mike shook his head. “Want you, too. Need you.” His eyes were wide as he stuck his tongue out expectantly. Eddie smiled sweetly at Mike before gripping his hair tight and shoving his cock all the way down his throat again. However, instead of keeping him there, this time Eddie held Mike’s head still and fucked his mouth, his cock sliding smoothly between Mike’s slick lips.

Mike felt Richie run his hand up his back. He played with the curls at the nape of his neck for a moment before reaching down to grab his tie. It slid easily around his neck so that it was backwards. Richie wrapped his around his hand again and tugged lightly, pulling Mike’s head back. Mike moaned at the sensation around his throat, his cock twitching desperately. “Fuck,” Richie groaned from behind him, slowly pulling his hips back. It hurt a bit, but mostly it just felt amazing. Mike wriggled his hips a bit to encourage Richie to keep going. “You look so fucking gorgeous like this, angel.” Richie’s voice sounded awed, and it had somehow dropped even lower. Mike let out small noises of pleasure as Richie continued to rock his hips slowly, shallowly, making sure Mike was really stretched. “Like you were meant to take cock.” He pulled back further then and slammed his cock back in. The force pushed Mike further onto Eddie’s cock, making him gag. He whimpered when Eddie pulled back.

“Wanna hear the sounds you make when you get fucked,” Eddie explained, stroking his cock. He released his grip on Mike’s hair. Mike’s realized then that his arms were shaking, and that now the only thing keeping him up was Richie’s hold on his tie. It choked him just slightly, just enough to have precome running down his cock. Mike let out another soft moan as Richie fucked him - but apparently it wasn’t enough. “Aw, come on, baby,” Eddie cooed as he stroked Mike’s cheek. “You can be louder than that.” And then Richie was really fucking him, his fingers really digging into the soft flesh of Mike’s hips as he picked up his pace and slammed his cock in and out of Mike’s hole, hard. It punched a series of surprised moans out of Mike’s chest, moans that had Eddie’s pupils dilating as he stroked himself. “That’s it,” he encouraged. “Keep fucking him like that, Rich. Keep him making those pretty little sounds.” Mike dropped his head, but he could still feel the intensity of Eddie’s gaze despite the fact that he could no longer see it.

Richie smirked at Eddie and slapped Mike’s ass. Mike’s head popped up as he gasped out a surprised, breathy, “ _Yes_.”

“Fuck,” Eddie groaned as he grabbed Mike by the hair again and slid his cock into his mouth. Mike moaned as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking on Eddie’s cock eagerly as Richie fucked him. “Do you want him to do that again, baby?” Eddie asked Mike. Mike nodded. Richie smirked and spanked Mike’s other cheek, making him moan again.

“My god, you’ve got a beautiful ass,” Richie grinned before bending over to press kisses over Mike’s back. Mike moaned at the new angle. “So fucking tight, baby. Feels so good around my cock.” Mike clenched around him, his cock leaking at the sensation. “Does my cock feel good, sweetheart?” Richie thrust hard into him. “Does it keep you nice and full? Get you nice and hard?” Mike moaned and nodded again, his fingers gripping the sheets below him. Richie suddenly straightened up then and tugged hard on the tie as he slammed his cock into Mike, right along his prostate. Eddie slid out of Mike’s mouth just in time for his pleasured scream to ring throughout the room.

“Fuck, baby, look how messy you are,” Eddie nearly whispered as he swiped his thumb along Mike’s lower lip. His own spit and Eddie’s precome dribbled down his chin, his cheeks were bright pink, and his eyes were practically rolled back into his head as Richie fucked him. “Do you wanna swallow my come, baby?” Eddie asked as he stroked himself. “Or do you want it all over your face?”

“Wanna taste you,” Mike slurred, his words broken up with every thrust of Richie’s hips. “Please, please come down my throat. Want you both to fill me up.” His cock twitched desperately when he heard Richie moan behind him.

“Anything you want.” Eddie smiled softly, and this time he was gentler as he slid his cock past Mike’s lips. The pace he set was a bit slower than before, which let Mike savor it even more. He happily hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue over Eddie’s soft skin. Just as he was melting into a warm bliss, Richie’s cock brushed against his prostate again, and the pleasure that shot through him then was electrifying. Noticing Mike’s reactions, Richie made sure to keep that angle steady, not giving Mike a breather. His cock was so hard it hurt, but he thought he might collapse if he tried to touch himself, his arms already trembling. So his hips stuttered forward futilely, the lack of friction making him moan.

“Do you want me to touch your cock for you, baby?” Richie asked. Mike nodded and let out a strangled plea around Eddie’s cock. “I will, sweetheart, I promise. But you gotta make Eds come first, okay?” Mike moaned and nodded again.

“I’m close, baby,” Eddie told him, petting his hair back as his eyebrows drew together. His eyes were dark and his mouth was dropped open, a sight Mike never wanted to forget. He moaned as he sucked on the head of Eddie’s cock. He could feel Eddie’s little thrusts becoming less even, and he knew he was close. He reached up with one hand to cup Eddie’s balls, Richie’s hold on the tie holding him up by his throat again. Eddie’s eyes widened as he gasped. “Fuck, fuck, I’m coming.” His moans were breathy and broken as he came in Mike’s mouth, his body stilling as he filled him up. Mike hummed contentedly and let his eyes close for a moment. Once Eddie pulled his cock out of his mouth, Mike swallowed his come and stuck his tongue out to show Eddie that he’d swallowed all of it. “Fuck,” Eddie panted as he sat down against the pillows and headboard. “That was amazing, baby.” He gave Mike a soft smile and leaned in to kiss him, the caress of his lips on Mike’s soft and lingering.

“Such a good boy,” Richie praised. Mike pouted in confusion as he slowly pulled out, but he didn’t have time to question it before Richie was flipping him over onto his back.

As much as Mike had loved being spit roasted, this new position was amazing; Eddie rested Mike’s head in his lap and began to play with his hair, and now Mike could see just how fucked out Richie was, his curls a mess around his head, his blue irises nearly eclipsed by his pupils, his lips red and spit slick, like he’d been licking and biting them the whole time. Just the mere look he was giving Mike was enough to make Mike’s cock leak precome onto his stomach. Mike moaned and let out a small, “Please,” when Richie grabbed his legs and spread them open.

“Gonna take such good care of you, angel,” Richie murmured as he pressed his cock back into Mike. Mike moaned again, his head falling back further into Eddie’s lap the deeper Richie fucked him. He picked up his pace again, this time wrapping his fingers around Mike’s cock.

“God, yes!” Mike shouted, gripping onto the sheets beneath him. His pleasure grew and grew with every thrust of Richie’s hips, every flick of his wrist. “Yes, fuck, oh my god, feels so good.” He babbled some more moans, mostly just _yes_ and _fuck_ , his mind too hazed over with pleasure to think of much more to say. Richie and Eddie shared a smile.

“Doesn’t he look pretty when he’s falling apart?” Richie panted.

“He sound pretty, too,” Eddie grinned, still stroking Mike’s hair.

“So good for us,” Richie marveled. His thrusts picked up speed as he chased his orgasm. “God, baby, I’m so close. You gonna come for me, sweet pea? Gonna come with me?”

“Please,” Mike nodded, his voice small and weak, desperate. He could feel a familiar heat building in his lower abdomen, his cock throbbing desperately as he got closer and closer to the edge.

“Come on, baby,” Richie encouraged, “come for me.”

Mike came with a shout, painting himself in his own come. He felt Richie’s hips still, felt his fingers holding onto him tight, felt his cock twitch inside of him. Richie’s moans fell over him, making his own orgasm even better. They both caught their breath as they came down together. Eddie leaned up to kiss Richie’s lips, then bent down to kiss Mike’s forehead. “You are both so beautiful,” he said with a wondrous smile.

“Fuck, you two are perfect,” Richie grinned, giving them each a kiss before slowly, gently pulling out of Mike. He tied off the condom and threw it away before cuddling up next to Mike. Eddie scooted down the bed so he was pressed up against Mike’s other side.

“Thank you both for this,” Mike smiled as they held him, is voice small and sleepy. “This was amazing.”

“I agree,” Eddie hummed as he pressed slow kisses to Mike’s collar bone.

“Yeah, we should do this more often,” Richie beamed, his own eyes falling shut as he kissed Mike’s hair. Mike soon drifted off, a smile on his face, sandwiched between his two favorite people.


End file.
